Bedtime Stories
by StoryTeller5523
Summary: Six months after there friends suicide things start happening. Was Michaels death really by his own hand? Questions start being asked, but what happened when you don't answer them? Oh yes, there will be blood tonight! Who's next?
1. Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday

"Alright get here quick, love you too!" Thomas just finished up on the phone with his girlfriend Nicole. They had plans to go out, to eat for his birthday but that got ruined when Nicole got grounded. So instead, she was sneaking out to cook dinner for the both of them. He started walking down the stairs to his empty living room when the home phone rang. Great how could it be he thought. I'm already home alone on my birthday who wants to add to the greatness?

"Hello?" He said picking up and hearing nothing. "Nice breathing you pervert." With that he hung up.

He turned on the TV to the news to find it talking about a killing, shocker! Those happened a lot lately around, the full moon really brought out the psychos. The phone rang again, this time Thomas just let it ring. Finally, it stopped but then started up again. "Listen here asshole-" He was cut off by the sound of Nicole screaming.

"Nicole!" He screamed back into the phone not hearing anything for awhile.

"You should have picked up the first time." The distorted voice told him.

"What is this a joke?" He asked looking around and grapping his cell.

"Don't even think about it." The voice on the other end said.

"What do you want?" He asked and with that he heard snickering coming from the other end.

"Go outside, the back porch." He was told, and he started walking. "Pick up the pace boy!" So he started jogging, but stopped when his hand was on the handle. "Twist the knob, and see your surprise." He tried looking out back, but it was pitch black. So he ripped the door opened before having the backyard light up.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at him and he dropped the phone.

"Mother fucker!" He screamed hugging his best friend Gabe.

"Ha ha, I love you baby!" Nicole said coming up and hugging him. Thomas picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She screamed happily as the walked over to the cake I was carrying out.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Thomas. Happy birthday too you!" We all sang before he blew out the candles.

"Thanks Sadie!" He said smiling at me before smacking Nicole on the ass. "I really needed this."

"We all do." I told him reassuring. I then walked over to the table and sat the cake down.

"You look really hot right now!" Justin told me, while snaking his arms around my waist.

"I need to cut this cake, so you cut it out." I told him while picking up the cake knife and cutting into it. "Go be with the boys."

"I can't," he said sadly and I huffed.

"Things need to get back to normal, it's been six months.' I said and he shrugged.

"I just want to spend time with you." He said before nibbling on my neck.

"I would tonight, but I have homework to do. I can't stay long and I have to put Andrew to bed." I said before laughing lightly.

"Andrew is 15, come-on let me spend the night?" He asked begging which wasn't attractive.

"Why are you and your mom fighting again?" I asked while still cutting the cake and handing it out.

"Yeah," He said all sad and I laughed.

"Good try at lying!" I laughed before handing him some cake. "Go talk to them, they can't be mad forever!"

"Fine!" He said before taking off to all the other guys standing around talking in a group.

"Sadie did a good job didn't she?" Justin asked looking at all of them.

"Yeah, she did!" Gabe said before pushing past him, and shoulder checking him.

"That didn't look good!" Kaylyn said coming up to me smiling like nothing was wrong.

"What do you want?" I asked before handing her a piece of cake. "There no ice cream!" I said before walking away but getting stopped.

"Come on please talk to me?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Why should I? And who invited you?" I asked and she looked over at Nicole.

"We're friends again, why can't we be?" She asked and I huffed, before pointing at all the guys.

"That's why!" I said screaming a little louder than I intended. Everyone's eyes soon landed on me.

"Is everything okay?" Thomas asked coming over to us.

"Yeah," I lied before walking away over to Andrew.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" I asked and he nodded yes. "Alright, take my keys and meet me in the car. I got to say bye to everyone." I said my goodbye before heading out and home.

"Okay, I got to go baby!" Nicole said to Thomas as wrapped up cleaning.

"Ugh, please stay?" He asked. "My parents are gonna be gone till tomorrow morning."

"Why'd they leave you on your birthday?" Nicole asked looking around at the big empty house.

"They said I was old enough to celebrate the right way on my own." He told her using finger quotes.

"And you did." She said before kissing him and heading for the door.

"Don't leave me please!" Thomas begged holding her hand as she tried to pull away playfully.

"See you at school tomorrow. Ha-ha love you!" And with that she was gone. Thomas headed up the stairs to his room and took a shower. As soon as he steps out he heard the phone ring. He rushed to it quickly getting it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He asked waiting for a response.

"Are you alone in the house?" Asked the same voice as before.

"Wow, you guys I'm done with this no more parties!" Thomas said laughing.

"Nice towel, dead boy." The voice sang and Thomas laughed.

"Are you going Broke Back Mountain on me Gabe?" He asked while pulling boxers on. "No witty come back what's up with that Gabe?"

"Maybe that's because, I'm not Gabe." Snickered the voice on the other end.

"Okay, Justin cut the shit how old are we now?" Thomas asked getting pissed off.

"Guess again!" The voice said sternly.

"Fuck off!" Thomas hung up the phone before throwing it a crossed the room. It rang again and Thomas scoffed and let it ring. He pulled his shirt on before hearing something fall in the hallway.

"Shit!" He said before leaving his room and flipping on the hallway light. He then thought he saw someone go into the hall bathroom. He picked up a glass candle and started walking slowly towards the bathroom to avoid being heard. He walked in and turned on the light after finding it empty, that was before he turned around. When he turned to go out the door he was faced with someone dressed in the ghost faced costume from Scream. "What the fuck!" Thomas said before stumbling backwards.

"This would have gone easier if you told me what happen." Said the figure in the same distorted voice as on the phone. "Now, its lights out!"

"Fuck you!" Thomas said before throwing the candle at the figure hitting it in the stomach. He made a run for the bathroom door but never made it out. Instead he was pushed violently into the bathroom tub. He rubbed his head before trying to get up and getting stabbed multiple times in the chest area. As the light faded in his eyes a few thoughts flew through the killers head. The main being I thought he'd put up more of a fight!

* * *

**Authors Note: I've been wanting to write a Scream story for awhile now! I'm not sure how its going to work out but we'll see! Please R&R i love feedback and if you have any ideas for the story please email me at Ally_. I love getting other peoples ideas, they help me alot! And to Chasidy023 I'm sorry i killed off Thomas in the first Chapter and he was your favorite(: I hope you till love me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fucking Clueless!

Bedtime Stories

Ch.2. Fucking Clue-less!

"Hurry up Justin is gonna be here any minute!" I yelled at Andrew who was dragging his feet this morning.

"Why can't you just drive?" He asked and I laughed.

"It's Thursday, I always walk home on Thursday." I remind him but he just rolled his eyes.

"He's dead you know, you don't have to do that anymore." He said while grabbing his backpack and hoodie.

"I know." I told him sadly before hearing Justin honk the horn of his truck.

"Bye mom, love you!" Andrew yelled into the kitchen.

"Love both of you, tell Justin I said hi." She said and I laughed while pushing Andrew out of the house.

I skipped out of the house happily before hopping into the truck and moving towards Justin and giving him a kiss. "Morning love!" I said very happy but his response was less than expected. "What?" I asked seeing the blank look on his face.

"I take it by all the happiness, you don't know do you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Know what?" I asked him and he turned on the radio.

"The body of seventeen year old Thomas Miller was found this morning when his parents arrived home. He was stabbed multiple times in the chest, in his bath tube. If you have any information regarding his death please contact the police department." With that I shoved Andrew out of the truck and started throwing up on the curb.

"Fuck," Justin yelled getting out of the truck and holding my hair. "Sadie, everything's gonna be alright."

"Do you need me to get mom?" Andrew asked looking down at me bent over coughing.

"No," I said thinking about it.

"We can skip school today. Know one expects us to show up anyways." Justin told me trying to reassure me.

"No I have a Spanish test today, and a project due in history." I told them standing up. "I'm fine." I lied thinking about the whole situation. I got in the truck on the drivers side and stuck close to Justin's side. He turned the radio off and the whole ride was silent. A few tears made there way down my cheek I whipped then away quickly to avoid any concern about me. We headed to school getting there and seeing reporters everywhere.

"Do you have lacrosse practice after school?" Andrew asked Justin who shook his head yes.

"I can still take you home if you need me too." Justin offered and Andrew nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks man." Andrew told him before hopping out of the truck. "Bye!" He waved to us sadly before going around the back of the school to avoid the circus of reporters and students.

"If you need me at all I'm here!" Justin told him while getting my attention.

"The same goes for you." I said trying to put a smile on my face before kissing him. We started getting into it before there was a knock on his window.

"Enough face sucking!" Nicole screamed at Justin as he rolled the window down. "I need to steal your girlfriend." Her face was red and puffy, you could tell she'd been crying but she put on a strong face.

"Alright, you doing okay Nicole?" Justin asked and she shrugged.

"As good as I possibly can be." She told him being completely up front about it.

"Bye, see you at lunch!" I said before kissing Justin and getting out of the truck. He stopped me short of shutting the door and grabbed my hand.

"I love you.' He told me smiling and I smiled back.

"I love you too. Text me when you get free time." And with that I was off with Nicole.

"Can you believe this shit?" Nicole asked me and I shook my head no.

"What are all the news people doing here?" I asked looking around at all the news vans. "Bigger question, do they know who did it?"

"Fucking clue-less! They're questioning the whole school, teachers, students, staff, and janitors." Nicole told me as we pushed though a group of wanna-be on camera bitches.

"They think its school related?" We started walking towards my locker.

"They don't know!" She said and I gave her a hug, when I turned around I smacked right into Gabe.

"Fuck, shit!" I said before backing up slightly.

"You alright?" He asked us and we nodded. That's when I noticed who was standing beside him holding his hand.

"Really?" I asked and Gabe huffed.

"Two of our best friends are dead can we move on?" He asked and I shook my head no before storming off.

"So you're back together?" Nicole asked and Kaylyn nodded yes.

"How are you holding up?" She asked back in response.

"Great, I just wish everyone would stop asking." Nicole huffed before faking a quick smile.

"It's like a fucking curious out there!" Justin yelled coming over to everyone. "You two fucking again?" He asked smiling and Gabe just rolled his eyes and took off.

"I don't get why Sadie's so mad about me and Kaylyn, when I never say anything about her fucking choice in boyfriends!" Gabe yelled down the hall looking at Justin.

"I forgave you." Justin said looking at Kaylyn. "After everything that went on, I forgave you."

"I know." Kaylyn nodded before nudging Nicole. "You guys are the best, I deserved it."

"But you also deserve a second chance." Nicole told her making her smile.

"Sit with us at lunch." Kaylyn told Justin making him smile.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. "Right?" She turned to Nicole to ask.

"Yeah, I miss you." She told him fronting a smiling for all.

"Thanks you guys!" Justin smiled before getting a big group hug from the girls. That's when the warning bell rang, and everyone took off to there first hour classes.

"Sadie, your next!" My teacher told me snapping me out of my day dream. "Here's the pass just go down to the office. The questions are being asked down there." She told me while handing me the pass so I stood up and looked at the two empty seats next to me. One of them belonging to Thomas and the other to Michael. It was two unreal to have two friends gone in such a short amount of time. Who would have done this?

I walked into the office and handed the note to the only working secretary today, and of course it was the bitchy one. "It'll just be a minute." she told me before going back to her game or solitaire on the computer.

I sat down on the uncomftable chair and continued to think of all the things that have gone wrong in the last year, that's when all this started happening. School started and everything was fine… for awhile. The phone rang in the office stopping me in mid-thought. "You can go in now." She told me while hanging up the phone.

I stood up and walked into the room and smiled shapely at the principal and three officers including my cousin Steve. "Hey Steve," I said feeling less nervous having family in the room.

"It's detective Williams today, Sadie." He told me and I just nodded my head.

"They're just gonna try and get some information about Thomas okay?" Asked Principal Evans.

"Yeah," I said preparing myself for the worst.

"You saw Thomas last night didn't you?" Asked a detective I've never seen before.

"Yeah, I help plan his surprise birthday party with Nicole." I started feeling light headed and everything went quick after that and before I knew it lunch was hear.

Me: Hey, where are we eating lunch today?

Justin: fountain with the rest.(:

Me: Really?

Justin: I was invited.

Me: (:

Justin: Be nice to Kaylyn please!

Me: I'll try but I might kill her if I keep everything bottled up…

Justin: Please don't!

Me: I'm trying meet you there.

As soon as I locked my iphone I ran smack into someone. "Shit, sorry." I told them before being met eye to eye with Jeremy.

"It's alright, you holding up okay with everything?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm doing fine just sad which is to be expected." I told him and he nodded before touching my shoulder which sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"You know my number if you need anything." He told me before walking off and I turned to watch him disappear into the crowd of people. After that I hurried to the fountain so I could not eat with everything that was going on and just talk to everyone.

"Hey!" I said going up to Justin and kissing him hard on the lips. "I miss you." I told him smiling.

"Me too." He said before kissing me back. Everyone was chatting and for once I felt left out of the group then I noticed a pair of eyes glaring at me. It was Gabe he was still really pissed about this morning to I pulled my phone from my back pocket and started texting him.

Me: I'm sorry!

Gabe: Tell her that not me!

Me: Why so angry?

Gabe: Why so bitter?

Me: You know you're a real fucking prick

Gabe: And you're a real fucking bitch

Me: I have my reasons

Gabe: So do I

"Gabe, are you seriously pissed at me for this shit?" I asked him leaning over Justin who was shocked by me cussing Gabe out.

"Can we please not start today?" Nicole asked looking at me then at Gabe. "Please not today!" She said sternly so I just nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So what'd the cops talk to you guys about?" Jordan asked out of the blue.

"Did they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Justin asked and Jordan nodded and Kaylyn was confused.

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt." She told them while eating a chip from the small bag beside her.

"Because there is no way that a chick could have done it." Gabe told her while grabbing her chips.

"That's so sexiest the killer could easily be female." I said and he just shrugged.

"Could you take a knife and slit someone from groin to stermun?" Gabe asked me bluntly with no emotions showing in his face.

"If it was you right here right now yeah!" I told him not breaking our eye contact.

"WILL YOU ALL CHILL THE FUCK OUT? EVERYONE AROUND US IS DYING SOMETHING ISNT RIGHT! WE NEED EACHOTHER NOW MORE THAN EVER, THIS FIGHTING IS KILLING US ALMOST LITTERALLY!" Nicole yelled making all of us stop and look at her then at the ground knowing she was right. "SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" she ordered and everyone was quiet for a split second.

"I'm sorry for what I did after Michael died." Justin said so I took his hand in mine, I was the only one besides Thomas who knew about what tried to do after everyone stopped talking to him.

"You're forgiven." Gabe told him nodding at him and Justin nodded back. I think the next long pause was supposed to be for me but I never said anything. The bell rang and we all went to our next classes trying to shake the feeling that everything was most defiantly changing.


End file.
